mini_4wdfandomcom-20200214-history
Ray Stinger
} |-| Premium= } |no. = 19413 94650 (Special Kit) 19438 (Premium) 92328 (Night Seeker Red) 92329 (Night Seeker Black) 92330 (Night Seeker Violet) 92331 (Night Seeker White)|series = Fully Cowled Mini 4WD|chassis = Super-1 Chassis Super-II Chassis (Premium)|rel = October 8, 1996 March 22, 2008 (Special Kit) Febuary 1, 2014 (Premium) October 2015 (Night Seeker)|In fictional media = Yes|First Appearance = Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|Owner = Rei Hijikata}}The Ray Stinger is a Fully Cowled Mini 4WD car released by Tamiya on October 8, 1996. It was featured in the manga and anime [[Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!|''Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go!]] as Rei Hijikata's machine. General info The Ray Stinger features the fully-cowled body design, with flat bonnet and each wheel having their own fenders. it has the sharp-tip front fenders, a rear vertical fin and the red headlamps. There's a pair of two air-intakes on the rear fenders and there's also the gold (gray on the Premium variant) pipelines hidden inside the front of them. There's the dust-like decals on the front fenders and the crack-like decals on the rear fenders. All but the Premium variant were equipped with the V-machine-type side-guard attachment, the small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels and the high-profile slick tires. Ray Stinger and Premium The Original Ray Stinger and the Premium variant has the metallic silver body color, with the brown highlight (gray on Premium) and black stripes. The original model was equipped with the gray side-guard attachment and red wheels, and has the chassis subparts molded in green. The Premium variant was equipped with the white small-diameter 5-spoke low-profile wheels with low-profile slick tires. The chassis and subparts were molded in deep blue and metallic gray respectively. It comes with the EX Side Stay molded in gun metal gray. Only the Special Kit and the Premium variant comes with a standard motor. Night Seeker The Charatoru-exclusive Night Seeker models are consists of four color models: Red, black, violet and white. The body decals works best with the black model. Depends on the color variants, it either came with the yellow chassis, black subparts, yellow side-guard and black tires, or red chassis, gray subparts, red side-guard and white tires. All variants were equipped with the red-plated, small-diameter 3-spoke Fully Cowled-type wheels paired with high-profile slick tires. In the manga and anime The Ray Stinger is a battle race machine created by Dr. Ogami and was belongs to Rei Hijikata. It has the infrared light reaction mechanism in which the car follows the infrared light pointed by Rei's own ring, and even able to do quick turns and U-turns where the normal machines can't. It has a ZMC-made needle hidden inside its front nose that can pierce anything. In the manga, the Ray Stinger's front fenders are movable and used to destroys any machines by sandwiching them with the fenders. It doesn't make any noise. There's also the mass-produced Ray Stingers, which has darker body color than the original. In chapter 3 of ''Return Racers!,Rei's Ray Stinger was ultimately destroyed by the Death Angels' Mini 4WD cars along with Gen's Brocken Gigant and Kai's Beak Spider and was modified into the Beak Stinger G by Crusher Jiro himself. After the race with the Seiba brothers, Jiro reverted the cars and gave them back to the Ogami trio. Technical info Length: 137 mm (Normal/Night Seeker), 150 mm (Premium) Width: 90 mm (Normal/Night Seeker), 97 mm (Premium) Height: 38 mm (Normal/Night Seeker) Chassis: Super-1 Chassis (Normal/Night Seeker), Super-II Chassis (Premium) Gear Set(s): 5:1 and 4:1 (Normal/Night Seeker), 3.5:1 (Premium) Gallery Boxarts RayStingerBoxart.png|Boxart of the Ray Stinger. RayStingerPremiumBoxart.png|Boxart of the Premium variant. Trivia * In Let's & Go!, the Ray Stinger doesn't have the front bumper like its real-life Mini 4WD counterpart has. See also * Fire Stinger * Phoenix Stinger * Chevalier de Rose * Beak Stinger G External links Tamiya Japan * Ray Stinger on Tamiya official website (Japanese) * Ray Stinger Special Kit on Tamiya official website * Ray Stinger Premium on Tamiya official website Tamiya America * Ray Stinger Special Kit on Tamiya America official website * Ray Stinger Premium on Tamiya America official website Charatoru * Ray Stinger Night Seeker on Charatoru official website (Japanese) Category:Fully Cowled Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars designed by Tetsuhiro Koshita Category:Mini 4WD cars Category:Mini 4WD cars that appear in Bakusou Kyoudai Let's & Go! series